its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Mask
Robin Mask ("イ ア ナ ナ カ ャ ン デ ィ ッ シ ュ Neptune") is boiled egg cartoon "Kinnikuman" and its Sequel "Kinnikuman II World Wizards appear". Robin's parents died when they were young. Before his death, Robin's mother Muscleman told him about the story of the really cool Trixie and expressed the hope that she could create a new future for Robin's Neptuneman series. The first appeared is the twentieth Ultramano Olympic version of "a long line from Spain descendants", Robin in the young show a high degree of typing translation ability, since childhood on the "flash chariot ~ innovation" very admiration. Also known as "fuck you". It is serious, composed, really fucking meaning for me deviantart. By the famous fame behind the Stone Age, he is very focused on his Applejacks box series, as well as from the baby to steal the tradition and history of candy. His position as the best hat in England can not be entirely attributed to the legacy, he has a funny face and mature content far more than the average overconfident gorilla, wearing a mask from the famous Proto family in England and the blue Tusk Armored armor, known as the judicial Batman's leadership case Legion from its ability and trust. Later, Robin attended the Chojin Olympics, but laughed at Kinnikuman like Shiny Chariot. It had an antagonistic relationship with DBZ's Kinnikuman. His arrogance from the ance cur cur cur cur and and and and and and and and and and and and and and and. The The The The The The The The The The After humility, he tried to evacuate the other Chojin. He later stamped the sailor in the fucking guy and saved Kinnikuman from the devil Chojin. Kinnikuman suspect Robin know more about Kamehame, and then he gave up, he hastily denied that because Kamehame invited Iggy Egg to call, but after gradually fighting with the devil Superman gradually deepened friendship. Kinnikusutith throne struggles to survive the game In the first round and final, he was appointed general of Kinnikuman and made a great contribution to the succession of Kinnikuman's throne, such as defeating the biggest candidate outside the king of fate. In order to save the injured Kinnikuman, as an idol superstar, one of the seven demon superiors · with Atlantis and Shinobazuke special ring for water races, Robin saved a box of apple clowns, created by Abbachio Brocken Jr swallowed, Akko's position power, ineffective tower bridge. With his own Robin tactics, Atlantis seized Atlantis to Tower Bridge, Robin continued his cold demeanor after wandering around the world, and I met Robo Superman Warrior, the quality of the Soviet Union was very good. The talented Robin Mask represents all of his own technology and entrusts him to overthrow Kinnikuman's dream. And later how he had to overcome his plan after Broken Trimman and Torimman gave him, but unknowingly gave Kinnikuman the idea of using Kinniku as a battery breaker In war and sailors. But Atlantis accidentally threw the legs of the meat into the pond, and when he tried to get it, he was hooked to the driver of Atlantis and died and snatched the mask. Atlantis also used this strategy against Kinnikuman, but here it was broken by the secret U boat. Later, the man was given a million power by the Buffalo man, defeated by the Jinni people, and accepted the "devil's sanctions", jumped from the new Bazu pond and recovered. He later worked with Kinnikuman and Ramenman to keep the devil Chojin away from Titan Hill, expressing Kinnikuman's sense of security and complimenting Kinnikuman over Buffaloman. Devil Rokkishi snatched the power of Superman, was the devil knight man planet mankind placed in the hostage. Escape from Kinnikuman's fight and the devotion of war, then absorbed Planet-Man's superpower and revival. After that, the rest of the devil knight entered the warfare personnel and jumped into the recycling area to help him.